pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Philadelphia Museum of Art
The Philadelphia Museum of Art, known locally as "The Art Museum", is one of the largest art museums in the United States . It is located at the west end of the Benjamin Franklin Parkway in the Fairmount Park in Philadelphia . The museum was founded in 1876 in conjunction with the Centennial Exposition of the same year. Originally called the "Pennsylvania Museum and School of Industrial Art. The creation was inspired by the South Kensington Museum (now the Victoria and Albert Museum ) in London , which grew out of the Great Exhibition of 1851 . The museum is currently housed in the Centennial Exposition's Memorial Hall, opened its doors to the public on 10 May 1877 . This location lived, but was too far away for the vast majority of the inhabitants of the city. The construction of the current building began in 1919 when Mayor Thomas B. Smith laid the foundation stone at a ceremony on the former site of the decommissioned Fairmount Waterworks. The first part was completed in early 1928 . The quasi-Greek Revival design was produced by Horace Trumbauer and the firm Zantzinger, Borie and MEDARY. The facade of the building is Minnesota dolomite. The pediment across the Parkway is adorned with sculptures by C. Paul Jennewein and images of Greek gods and goddesses. There is also a collection of griffins, which were adopted as the symbol of the museum in the 1970s The museum is also known as the Parthenon on the Parkway. For most of the century the McIlhenny family held an important relationship with the museum. Henry P. McIlhenny was nearly half a century involved in the museum. First as curator from 1939 to 1964, then as chairman of the board in 1976, until his death in 1986. He gave most of his estate to the museum. The institution describes itself as "one of the greatest museums in the United States." Its collections include more than 225,000 objects. The Museum houses more than 200 galleries and covers a period of over 2,000 years. They are dedicated to the Egyptian, Roman, or pre-Columbian art. This is because there was a partnership between the Museum and the University of Pennsylvania. University lent the museum's collection of Chinese porcelain and the museum borrowed a majority of Roman, Pre-Columbian and Egyptian documents to the university. The museum holds a few key pieces for special exhibitions. Content * 1 Collections * 2 Overview of collections * 3 Carl Otto Kretzschmar von Kien Busch Collection * 4 External link Collections Each year, the museum 15 to 20 special exhibitions and these are visited by around 800,000 people. Some of the larger and better known special exhibitions, which attracted hundreds of thousands of people, that the work of Paul Cézanne (1996, 548,000 visitors in 2009, exhibition Cézanne and Beyond unknown) and Salvador Dalí (in 2005, approximately 370,000 visitors) . The Philadelphia Museum of Art includes not only the iconic main building, but also the Rodin Museum (also on the Benjamin Franklin Parkway) and several other historical sites. The recently acquired Ruth and Raymond G. Perelman Building (across from the main building) was opened in 2007 and houses for public display for a few of the more popular collections of the museum. It contains five new exhibition spaces, a gallery lit by daylight and a café overlooking a landscaped terrace. In the 18th century, Philadelphia was one of the major cities in North America and a center of style and culture. The museum is best known for its important collections of "Pennsylvania Dutch' art, 18th- and 19th-century furniture and silver of early craftsmen of Philadelphia and Pennsylvania. There are also works of the prominent Philadelphiase artist Thomas Eakins . The museum houses the largest collection in the world Eakins. of collections edit As one of the great artistic and historic resources of the country houses the museum more than 225,000 articles focusing on the creative achievements of the Western world since the first century AD and that of Asia since the third millennium BC. Highlights of the Asian collections include paintings and sculpture from China , Japan and India , furniture and decorative arts , important collections of Chinese, Japanese and Korean ceramics and many Persian and Turkish rugs . There is also rare and authentic architecture as a Chinese Palace Hall, a Japanese tea house and a sixteenth century Indian temple hall. 5 European collections, dating from the Middle Ages to the present, include Italian and Flemish masterpieces from the early renaissance. Strongly represented his subsequent European paintings, including the French Impressionism and Post-Impressionism . Sculpture, with a special concentration on the work of Auguste Rodin . Decorative art, tapestries, furniture, the second largest collection of arms and armor in the United States, and style rooms and architectural settings ranging from the facade of a medieval church in Burgundy to a wonderful at the English style lounge by Robert Adam . The American Museum's collections include three centuries of painting. Sculpture and decorative arts, are among the finest in the United States, with 18th and 19th century furniture and silver from Philadelphia, rustic furniture and ceramics from Pennsylvania. Also paintings of Thomas Eakins . The department of modern art contains an exceptional concentration of works by artists such as Pablo Picasso , Marcel Duchamp and Constantin Brancusi and the American modernists, making it one of the best museum in the world to see modern art. The expanding collection of contemporary art includes important works by Cy Twombly , Jasper Johns and Sol LeWitt and many others. In addition to these collections, the museum contains large amounts of costumes and textiles, as well as prints, drawings and photographs. These collections are displayed in temporary exhibitions. Carl Otto Kretzschmar von Kien Busch Collection [ edit ] The museum also houses an extensive collection of armor . This Kien Von Busch collection was bequeathed in 1976 to the Philadelphia Museum of Art by the collector Carl Otto Kretzschmar von Kien Busch . On May 30, 2000 joined the Philadelphia Museum of Art and the Dresden State Art Collections in Germany an agreement for the return of the five harnesses from Dresden, which were stolen during the Second World War . In 1953, von Kien Busch bought the armor unsuspecting. They were donated to the Art Museum in 1976. Category: Museum in Pennsylvania Category: Structure in Philadelphia